1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a deceleration sensor which converts a deceleration signal into an electrical signal, and more particularly, to a deceleration sensor capable of converting the displacement of a movable member caused by deceleration into an electrical signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of prior art deceleration sensor uses a semiconductor strain gauge wherein a varying resistance corresponding to deceleration is converted into an analog voltage, providing a signal representative of deceleration. Such deceleration sensors, however, require comlicated circuitry to minimize noises because the electrical resistance varies a minor amount in accordance with deceleration. In addition, these sensors can only be used within a limited temperature range, from approximately -40.degree. C. to approximately +100.degree. C., because semiconductors are affected by temperature changes.